1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus having an improved hinge configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an information processing apparatus processes various information to provide convenience to a user. For example, the information processing apparatus comprises an MP3 player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cell phone, a digital camera, a digital photo frame, and a portable multimedia player (PMP). The information processing apparatus may further comprise a portable computer.
Among the information processing apparatuses, the digital photo frame is installed on an installing surface such as a table or a wall and comprises a display panel which displays an image thereon. Thus, the digital photo frame displays an image which is supplied by a memory card inserted into a slot thereof, without inputting an image, a moving picture or an MP3 file captured by a digital camera, etc. to a computer. That is, a user may play or view a moving picture or image captured by a digital camera or a camcorder. Also, the digital photo frame produces the desired effect as an interior accessory like a photo frame, while displaying an image. The digital photo frame is installed on the installing surface such as a table or a wall and needs to rotate.
Korean Patent First Publication No. 2004-6992, filed on Jan. 24, 2004, describes a pivotable monitor apparatus. The conventional monitor device comprises a monitor main body which displays an image, a base member which supports the monitor main body, a link member whose opposite ends are rotatably coupled with a main hinge and a base hinge, respectively, an auxiliary link member which connects the monitor main body and the base member and is disposed in parallel with the link member, and a main body bracket which is disposed between the monitor main body and the link member. The conventional monitor device further comprises a pivot device which connects the monitor main body and the main body bracket to pivot the monitor main body with respect to the main body bracket. The pivot device comprises a first penetrating part which is formed on a plate surface of the main body bracket, a second penetrating part which is formed on a plate surface of the monitor bracket, at least one washer which is disposed between the first and second penetrating parts, and a rivet which connects the first and second penetrating parts to pivot with respect to each other with a predetermined friction force, and comprises a cable accommodator which is shaped like a hollow tube and accommodates a cable connecting the monitor main body and the base member.
With such a configuration, the monitor main body pivots with respect to the main body bracket by the rivet and the washer.
However, in the conventional monitor device, the pivoting hinge comprises a complex coupling configuration and assembly process. Also, the conventional monitor device may pivot unstably as a pivoting part does not maintain a uniform friction force while pivoting.